


You can’t fool me

by Fading_out_of_reach



Category: Phandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fading_out_of_reach/pseuds/Fading_out_of_reach
Summary: Dan is having a rough patch with himself and who else is there to comfort him but his boyfriend





	You can’t fool me

**Author's Note:**

> I no longer write phanfiction however, I thought I would post my old phanfiction from my old phan tumblr on here before I start writing for other fandoms, enjoy!

_The day was vibrant, the energy was bright and happy and everyone was laughing and then there was Dan. Phil and him had gone out with multiple friends for fun and everyone was so damn happy._

When Dan woke up this morning he was in an emotional pit, that’s when he knew today would be another bad day with depression. He looked over the side realising Phil was already up and then he realised it was 1pm.

After a while he got up well... more like he sat up he was still in bed when the voices came. The constant nagging in his head that came with his ‘depression days’ the voices saying he wasn’t good enough for Phil and that Phil should leave him, that he was such a lazy person staying in bed this late, he should’ve never agreed to meet Phil back in 2009. In fact most of these thoughts were about Phil as he was the best thing in Dan’s life and he was so scared that his boyfriend would finally get how stupid and truly worthless Dan is and leave him.

Dan was so deep in these voices and was almost about to start tearing up that when Phil knocked on the door he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Hey bear I wanna ask you something” “come in” Dan put on his best fake smile and happy voice. Phil entered holding his phone, “So our friends were texting me because you never respond” Dan faked a laugh at the hope it would make Phil happy “anyway they want to meet up later, are you okay with that?” Dan really didn’t want to go out today but again he out on his best fake smile and said “yeah sure! What time?” “6ish” “okay great!” He kissed Phil quickly and the older boy left.

~

When Phil heard Dan’s voice telling him to come in he new by the tone that something was immediately off about him but he didn’t question it. Once he opened the door his heart sank to the floor. Dan’s hair was disheveled and he was so clearly putting on a fake smile, he couldn’t ask him because he didn’t know what to say “Hey you look like crap you ok? Love you” So he played along putting on a fake happy face and talking to Dan.

When Dan practically shoved him out of the room it confirmed something was wrong especially when he only gave him the shortest peck ever. Because of how much they were in love with eachother their ‘pecks’ were just normal kisses so that was a tip-off. He felt bad for asking Dan about plans instead of just canceling but he thought maybe it would do him good, and again what would he say “You look awfully tragic want to talk?” So he couldn’t bring it up despite how much he wanted to.

~

Dan spent most of the night in the corner whilst everyone was dancing but he still acted happy with a smile faker than plastic and a laugh that sent chills down his own spine. Of course Phil was dancing too and he looked like an angel a clumsy angel but one nonetheless. Dan just looked at his pretty ass boyfriend and wondered when _not_ if WHEN he would dump Dan for someone better, someone who looked as pretty as he did but the day would never come.

He always thought after a fight today’s the day he’ll finally do it but Phil always came and apologised even when it wasn’t him who started it and he couldn’t get why. _Why wouldn’t Phil leave him already why?! It would be so much easier, why did Phil even care about this useless garbage of a human?!!!_

Dan could feel a little bead of water on his cheek he was crying ‘guess my facades over’ he said to himself as he felt more tears fall down his face suddenly he looked up and he saw a concerned Phil running over to him. “Hey let’s go okay? You’re fine it’s okay deep breathes” suddenly he was being half carried to a taxi.

Once they got home they sat down on the couch and Dan broke down. Phil was quick to wrap his arms around the boy cuddling his head into his neck. Dan told him all of his thoughts and Phil was reassuring him. How did he get so lucky? Luck... oh god Dan brought forth the one idea that had him breaking down in the first place “I am so scared Phil” “scared of what?” “That you’ll realise how much better you are than me and leave me. Phil’s expression was unreadable until he said “WHAT?! Oh my god Dan you have no idea how much I love you” Phil seemed so hyped up and different. “You mean so so much to me I could never be as happy as I am currently, without you please believe me” Dan snuggled closer into the older ones chest.

How was he so lucky? He smiled himself to sleep.


End file.
